An inductor, a coil component, is a representative passive element constituting an electronic circuit, together with a resistor and a capacitor, to remove noise therefrom.
Among coil components, inductors are manufactured by forming a coil part in a body and then forming external electrodes, connected to the coil part, on outer surfaces of the body.
Recently, in accordance with changes such as increased complexity, multifunctionalization, and slimming of a set, attempts to further decrease inductor thickness have been continuously undertaken. Therefore, a scheme allowing high performance and reliability to be secured in an inductor, in spite of the trend for slimming of inductors in the related art, has been demanded.